


(not so) Quiet Nights

by LeggyStarscream



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: (except they're robots), Begging, Blindfolds, F/F, Girl Penis, Leashes, Light BDSM, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Fixation, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6767173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeggyStarscream/pseuds/LeggyStarscream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick Velocity/Nautica smut.</p>
<p>Because the Lost Light needs Lesbians.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(not so) Quiet Nights

When Nautica had first joined the Lost Light, she requested the berth closest to the engines – to Rodimus, she said it was so that she could hear them at night, to Ultra Magnus, she said it was so she would be as close as possible if something went wrong.

In reality, it was to keep certain noises from being heard over the cool hum of the engines. She'd be the first to admit that things had a way of escaping her vocalizer before she had a chance to truly process them.

Today was turning out to be one of those days.

Velocity tugged gently on the leash, pulling her down to her knees. With her visor replaced by an opaque one, she couldn't actually see Lotty's face, but Nautica knew her well enough to guess the expression. Velocity ran a gentle finger along the transformation seams at the base of Nautica's neck, and Nautica's turbines twitched reflexively. Based on her hands and how they played with her, Velocity was probably behind her, and the suspicion was confirmed when Nautica felt the pressure of a pede on her back. Between that and a tug on collar, Nautica's torso was forced fully upright.

"There's a good girl," Velocity purred from above, "Now stay put, and be silent." Velocity's slender fingers dug into seams between plating, smoothing cables, resetting joints. It was a sorely needed massage after a long day (involving Brainstorm and Whirl working in concert. It was as terrifying as it sounds), and it was all Nautica found herself clenching her frame tighter in keep to her orders.

The massage worked its way up and down her shoulders, taking a moment to glide over her arms, before working its way forward down her chestplates. Without a second moment, Velocity's hands slide their way under the outer plates, immediately aligning on the delicate sensors imbedded in the protoform beneath. Nautica bit back a moan. Velocity had been deliberately avoiding the sensors for nearly a dozen sessions, and it only made this more pleasurable.

Nautica could feel her interface systems springing to life, but she kept the outer panel firmly sealed even as the pressure in her spike felt like it would explode through the wall at any minute. It was their game – if Nautica managed to endure Velocity's torment without breaking any of the rules set out for her, then there would be some special reward.

Velocity's optics seemed to shimmer as she dodged the question of what that reward would be.

Nautica's fans roared as Velocity rolled the sensors behind her fingers. The protoform was just pliable enough for her to get a good grasp, even under the outer plating. Velocity let go for a second – long enough for Nautica to regain some composure – before pressing the back of her hands against the inside of the plates, signaling for Nautica to release them. The release was in theory for a medic to do diagnostics on the array, and in practice, that's exactly what was happening. With the sensors exposed almost directly to the air, Nautica had to fight to keep the shiver from being too noticeable. Velocity pinched them again, and Nautica let the smallest hint of sound escape as the pleasure coursed over every single part of her body. Velocity stood upright behind her, not letting go, and pulling Nautica's back into an arch.

Velocity's voice whispered right into Nautica's audials. "Enjoying yourself?" she asked, and Nautica fought to not say yes as she nodded, every inch of her frame in limbo between the pleasure and pain from her chest. In response, Velocity let go suddenly. Nautica collapsed back down to the floor, and before she could even collect herself, Velocity pulled on the leash, pulling Nautica up on to her berth, and dropping Nautica face up on it.

Nautica lay there, not moving as she had been commanded, for what nearly felt like an eternity. Velocity was exercising uncharacteristic patience, which meant that something unexpected was coming.

A gentle finger ran over her panel at the same moment that a glossa ran its way over her right sensor. Nautica instinctively clawed at the berth as the finger kept petting, gently, coaxing her panel open, and the light flicks of a glossa turned into suction from Velocity's intake. She wanted to ask, to plead, to beg for permission to open her panel, but she kept quiet, biting her lip just to keep from speaking. Velocity's other free hand groped at the other side of her protoform, squeezing around the sensor, the pressure oozing through the protoform in strange ways. Nautica's fan roared, her hips buckled, rising and falling desperately, trying to get more than the light sensation from her panel being touched.

Two taps on her panel was Velocity's indication to open it, and Nautica nearly overloaded from the sensation of her spike emerging alone. Velocity took a break from sucking on her chest to comment, "My, my. Naughty Nautica strikes again."

Velocity gave the tip of the spike a quick lick and a kiss, giggling softly as Nautica's body arched in greedy desire for more of the same. She brought her head back down onto Nautica's lower torso, glossa out, running up the full length of Nautica's torso. One hand gripped the spike loosely, a thumb tracing light circles over the tip. "Look at you, you poor helpless thing." Velocity's hand pumped Nautica's spike once. "Completely at my mercy." Velocity pinched a sensor array. "And completely under my control." Another pump of the spike.

"You may speak."

"P-p-please…" was all the words Nautica found between the sensations.

"Please, what, exactly?"

"Please let me overload," the words were easier this time. Velocity's hand sped up on her spike, sliding into a steady motion.

"I can't quite hear you."

"Please let me overload!" Nautica's words were still on the quiet side, but louder this time.

"Speak up, Naughty."

"Please let me over-" the word was cut off with a yelp as Velocity bit down, gently, on the sensor.

"I didn't quite catch that," Velocity said, before applying as much suction as she could to the sensor.

"PLEASE- let me- overload!" Nautica begged, the words coming loud and with all the force she had, "Please let me overload! PLEASE LET-"

And with that, Nautica's voice became pure static as her body arched up and a rush of transfluid erupted from her spike, covering her lower torso. Velocity pumped again and again, hand and head away from Nautica's chest, squeezing a little more out with each smooth motion. Nautica's frame settled back down onto the berth, but Velocity kept pumping.

"Okay, okay Lotty, I'm done," Nautica panted, and Velocity let go, and removed the mask. They locked optics for a moment, each beaming at the other.

Velocity sat down next to Nautica, passing over a cloth, and Nautica began mopping up the transfluid for a moment.

"Actually," she said, grinning wickedly at Velocity a moment. "You did promise me reward."

"Oh? And just what might you be thinking?"

"Put this on and I'll show you," Nautica said, handing over the visor. Velocity smirked, siding it on. Nautica pushed her down onto the berth, and rolled her over, face down.

Nautica pulled a pair of stasis cuff and her trusty wrench out from under the berth. It was going to be a long, fun night.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot of fun, and I've had ideas for Nautica fic in the back of my brain for a while now.
> 
> Then I remembered that she and Velocity knew each other back on Caminus, and this all fell into place.


End file.
